James Potter's sister
by Ravenclawgirl11
Summary: Isabel Potter thinks her brother is a prat. A big prat. And she is sick of being his underestimated baby sister. This Fanfic is just a series of one shots and stories about my OC and her life. Rated K plus for the beginning, but will go up to T for romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, This is just a series of one shots about my OC, Isabel Potter she is the sister of James Potter. Leave a comment about what you think! All rights to JK Rowling._ _This first story is just a short one shot about her before Hogwarts._

"James Potter, I HATE YOU!" I shout as I chase after my brother. "Give-it-BACK" I pant and make a dive for my book. "I don't think so!" he says gleefully, and runs even faster. The bad thing about being able to sprint fast like me, is that you always have an older sibling who's faster than you. His messy black hair is ruffled, and his eyes are gleaming with that look he always gets when he is teasing me. Finally I jump at him and tackle him. He struggles under me, but eventually gives up and I snatch the book from him. Without saying another word to him I storm off in a temper.

This has been my life for the past nine years. Living at this house with my parents and brother. Me and James are polar opposites, he is an airhead, a total idiot and he doesn't care how many of people's feeling he hurts is only he gets to look cool. But I am quiet but a bit witty, I love books, and I want to make a difference in the wizarding world. Yes, I have a temper, but it is only activated when James decides to wind me up.

You can't imagine my mixed emotions when he finally went to Hogwarts at the beginning of this year. I was jealous, of course I was. I mean, why did my egotistical brother get to go to school before me? _I_ was the one who loved books and learning, not him. He will just muck around in class and run his hand through his messy black hair the whole time. But I was also the tiniest bit sad. No matter how much I hated my brother, I loved him too. But mostly I was just thankful. Finally I would have peace and quiet for months at a time!

It was bliss for quite a while. I could read and pretend to practice spells (although I didn't get a real wand until I was Eleven), and I could sit outside and observe life uninterrupted. But there was just a tiny little part of me that was bored, but I decided to ignore it. But it didn't help that James sent countless letters bragging about his adventures at Hogwarts and his new friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

But now it's the Summer Holidays and James is back home and back to teasing me. His ego seems even bigger after his first year at school. As I clutch my book to my chest and sit down in an arm chair, I think to myself _one more year, and you'll be at Hogwarts. Then you can prove to James that you are more than just his little sister._


	2. Chapter 2

_This next story is Isabel going into her first year at Hogwarts and being sorted. Leave a comment about your opinion, or if you have any questions about Isabel._

"Potter, Isabel." when I hear the name I nervously twist my hands together. I walk up to the stool where the old hat and Professor Mcgonagall are, my dark hair swinging behind me. My blue eyes focus on the hat, and I try not to hear the whispers of "Potter… Potter? That's James's baby sister!"

I clenched my fists. We'll see about whether I'm a "Baby sister". I turn around and sit on the stool and I skan the great hall. There's the Slytherin table, the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table. The only faces I recognize that are sitting there are people at the Gryffindor house table. I see a short, watery eyed boy who must be Peter. Then there's a dark haired, kind looking boy, who gives me a small smile. I think he's Remus. Then sitting beside them are two arrogant looking boys. A messy, black haired boy with square glasses and a very good looking boy with dark hair. They are my brother, and his partner in crime, Sirius.

James is smirking as he watches me, then leans over and whispers something is Sirius's ear. He sniggers. I force my eyes to look away, burning with rage. Then I accidently make eye contact with a pretty girl of 13, who looks like she is in my brother's year. She has long dark red hair and almond shaped green eyes. She gives me a beaming smile as if to say "I know you'll be fine."

This encourages me, so that I no longer feel as nervous when Professor Mcgonagall puts the sorting hat on my head.

It goes right past my eyes, so everything is dark. I am grateful for this, it means I won't be able to see my brother's smirk. Then a voice speaks in my ear.

"Now let's see, ahhhh, another Potter. What a complex mind you have here, much more complex than your brother's. But you share similar qualities with him."

Nerves clench my stomach and I take a deep breath of anticipation. Which house will it chose for me? "You are kind, and very loyal to your family and friends. But then you are also a little bit cunning and have an overpowering urge of ambition to do well, to prove yourself. All qualities for either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. But I don't think either of those houses would fit for you. Because most of your personality is a mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

I fiddle with my robes.

"You are very, very clever, wise, and smart. But you are also brave and selfless. You would do well in Gryffindor."

I can tell it's about to make its choice.

"But I think the right decision for you is... " I hold my breath.

"RAVENCLAW!" it yells.

I gasp as the hat is pulled off my head. I see the blue and bronze table cheering loudly. I turn and glance at my brother. He looks shocked, clearly he was expecting me to follow in his footsteps. Little does he know I was very close to doing that.

With a tiny smile on my face, I walk towards the table on jelly legs, then sit down next to a first year girl with brown hair. "H-hello." she says nervously "I'm Riley."

 **"Hi" I smile back "my name is Isabel. Isabel Potter."**


	3. Chapter 3

_This next one is a oneshot about Isabel's first charms lesson, all rights to JK Rowling. Please leave a comment :)_

I sat at my chair, staring at Professor Flitwick. As intelligent he might be, he was still very short. I was at my first lesson of the day, charms. I had so far enjoyed Hogwarts. I adored the Ravenclaw common room, with it's amazing views and many bookcases. Riley and me had become friends now. I had talked to her for a lot of the time we had been walking up to the common room and we had kind of gotten to know each other.

She was sitting beside me now.

"Okay class, the first charm of the year that we are going to practice is the hovering charm. So what you need to do is say the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa.' And do a swish and flick movement with your arm." said Flitwick in a squeaky voice "All of you practice this arm movement. _Swish and Flick!"_

The whole class proceeded to do this, while all saying "Swish and flick!"

"Very good, now watch me do the spell. _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he said loudly and did the arm movement with his wand. To our amazement, the feather flew up into the air and hovered there.

The class sat there dumbstruck and silent. "Each of you get into pairs and try it yourselves."

The class proceeded to group into twos and loud cries of "Wingardium Leviosa!" Not a single feather went into the air.

I looked at Riley, who was concentrating hard on her feather. After a little while, it was my turn. I stared hard at my feather, putting all of my mind power into the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said and moved my wand with a swish and a flick. To my surprise and joy, the feather moved up high into the air and hovered there.

Riley gasped and stared at me in surprise. A few other kids turned their heads to look too. Professor Flitwick cried "Well done Miss Potter! Well done! Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw!"

I was pleased, and a little proud that I had been the first in the class to get the spell. But I suppose I shouldn't be too egotistical, Maragold from Slytherin got it on her third try, and Riley on her fourth.

We walked out of charms rather happily.

The rest of the day went reasonably well, my favourite lessons were Defence against the dark arts, Potions and Astronomy. But I did also really like Transfiguration. This was because of the person who taught it as well. I had thought Professor Mcgonagall would just be very stern the whole time. But it turns out I was wrong.

As I worked hard the whole lesson and managed to turn a piece of string into a needle, she had awarded my 10 points and had said "You are very different to your brother indeed Miss Potter." I had smiled at her and she had given me a small smile back.

As I walked back from my last lesson, Potions, I was feeling pretty cheerful, even though we did have a lot of homework to do. Reily was walking beside me, chatting cheerfully.

Then I stopped walking and stared at the sight in front of me. It was James, and he was dangling a boy in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I would just like to make a quick shout out to the people who are following my story, or putting it on my favourites list. It's great that you guys like what I'm writing. If you have any questions about Isabel or my story, or just want to give me feedback, please write a review. So thank you for your support :)

This next one shot is a short one about Isabel meeting her other best friend. This boy is going to be a part of the group of Isabel and Reily.

I have also decided who is going to be Isabel's romantic partner. Sirius will start liking her properly in Isabel's fifth year.

All rights to JK Rowling.

With a flash of anger, I raise my wand and mutter the anti jinx for the spell that James is using on the poor boy.

With a flash of light the boy falls to the ground. Luckily James wasn't dangling him too high so it doesn't hurt him.

James turns and looks to see who spoiled the his fun. "You!" he says, stunned. "But, but… how did you know?"

"The Levicorpus charm was a popular hex you used on me during those two long summers when you came back from Hogwarts." I spat, "So naturally, I decided to work out the anti-jinx for it as soon as I got a wand."

James stares at me, then sighed and said "Don't make me jinx you too for being too clever as well Issie!"

Immediately I shout back " _What do you mean 'jinx me too?_ Wait… IS THAT WHY YOU HEXED THAT BOY?!" my temper over flows.

James simply said "Yes, I was reading through my transfiguration homework… load of rubbish, I already know it all. So anyway I was reading out one of the questions, when this little cheek comes up to me and gives me the answer for it. So I decided to teach him a lesson for being such a prat."

I stared at him, he really wasn't any different at school then he was at home. I sighed, I knew deep down he did feel guilty. He wasn't usually the type to hex little kids of my age for no reason. Something must have made him agitated.

I say "One day James, you might be lucky enough to actually realise what you are doing to people." Then I turn away from him.

I hear him give a derisive, but slightly uneasy laugh.

I walk over to the stunned boy. I kneel down beside him "You Okay?" I ask him.

"Ye- Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that for me."

Riley comes down beside me and says "You know this girl may be really smart. But she is a bit of a Gryffindor.

I laugh "Well, the sorting hat decided not to put in that house. And it's easy to stand up to your brother."

The boy looks wide eyed at me. "Wait… He was your brother?"

"Yep." I say in a tight voice.

Riley quickly changes the subject "So, what's your name and what house are you in?"

"My name's Rory, and I'm a Ravenclaw." Rory smiled at her.

I laugh again, thankful to Riley for getting off the not very nice subject of James. "Not much of a surprise. I mean, you're a first year, and you answered my brothers 3rd year transfiguration question for him!"

We all grin, and little did any of us know, this was the beginning of a three way friendship that would last us all through Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for this late chapter, as you all know christmas is a busy time and I have been seeing a lot of relatives lately. This chapter is one that I have been wanting to write for a while. In this chapter, Isabel interacts with Sirius for the first time. If you have any questions about Isabel, write it in the reviews.

I burst out laughing at the joke Rory had just told me and Riley. Professor Slughorn came over to us and said "Now now, I don't object to a bit of talking, but you do need to concentrate on your work.

Then he saw that Riley had already finished the potion we had been assigned to make, and that me and Rory were close to finishing.

"Well, I see that you three bright Ravenclaws can talk and work at the same time." he said fondly with a smile. "And you young Miss have produced a very good cure for boils here." he said to Riley. Out of the three of us, Riley was the best at potions, and I was pleased that the Professor had noticed.

We walked out of Potions and eventually reached the outside grounds for a break. I tossed my hair out of my eyes and leaned against the wall.

As Riley and Rory talked avidly, I stared at the lake and felt happiness creeping up on me. It was December, so the grounds were very cold, but strangely it hadn't snowed yet.

And yet as the frosty air made my face red with cold, my whole body felt warm. I suddenly realised it was a sense of belonging.

Hogwarts had now grown to be a 2nd home to me. I had two new best friends, and I loved my lessons. And best of all, the fact that I was James's sister had died down.

Yes, it was still hard to escape people talking to me about him, for he was very popular. But people were seeming to start to realise that I wasn't just a little sister of James Potter, I was my own person.

Suddenly I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Issie,"

I look up from my daze. James is standing there with Sirius. "Hello?" I say in a cautious voice. "What do you want?"

"Just checking up on my little sis."

"Since _when_ do you 'check up on me.'?" I ask him in a bemused voice.

James kind of glanced at Sirius, "Well, I also thought I should introduce you to my partner in crime."

And suddenly I got what James was doing. He always did this, whenever he had a friend, he would bring him to me and try and get us talking so that he and him could laugh about me later.

"It is a delight Miss Isabel." said Sirius in a smooth, casual, but clearly amused voice.

I raised my eyebrow. It's funny how a girl of eleven can feel so much more mature than a teenager who is two years older than them.

"Nice to meet you too." I say coolly.

We shake hands. Sirius obviously only sees me as a teasing target in the shape of an 11 year old girl. He gives me a charming smile than nudges James and says "Well. Prongs, We'd better get back to the castle. I think you have a meaningless Charms class to attend. But I'm sure you'll be entertained fine enough staring at Miss Evans."

James gives him an annoyed look, then together they turned around and walked to the castle.

Riley stares at the back of his head. "Wow!" she gasped.

"What?" I say, rounding on her. I feel a certain foreboding about her dreamy expression.

"Well." she says "You have to admit, he is handsome."

I wack her lightly in the forehead. "Have you been brainwashed?!" I demand.

"Yeah, that boy was an arrogant prat. So don't you go fancying him!" said Rory in an unusually defensive tone.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not thick, but still, you can't help…" Riley didn't finish her sentence because she had just seen my expression. "Okay, okay, sorry!" she said quickly.

"Look Riley, I'll admit, he is good looking, but on the inside, I bet he's no different from my brother!"

 _So, that was a short first meeting for Isabel and Sirius. But that was mostly just to give a taste of what Isabel's going to think of him for the first few years of her life. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, I have just been really busy with family lately._

 _Please Review! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Helllllooooooo! Christmas is coming up so I thought it was time to do a christmas themed chapter. I would like to thank you guys for your positive reviews. It really means sooooo much to me :) This chapter is about Isabel's first christmas at Hogwarts._

 _This chapter is dedicated to a relative of mine who passed away a few weeks ago. Since I can't share christmas with her, I thought it would be nice to express my love for her in writing._

I am woken up by someone shouting "MERRY CHRISTMAS ISSIE!" I shot upwards and sat up in bed. Turning my head, I see that Riley is grinning cheekily at me from her bed. I throw my pillow at her.

"You know what, maybe I won't give you your present after all." I tease her in a grumpy voice.

She laughs, and grabs it from my bedside table. I turn to my own pile of presents. There are assorted gifts from Aunts and Grandparents. Then I get to Rory and Riley's presents. Rory had given me a stack of books on astronomy, and Riley had got me a small bracelet. "Thanks Issie!" grinned Riley as she opened her own packet of specialised potion ingredients.

Then, to my surprise, I see a present from James. I mean, I always gave him a present, a nice one too, but I have never gotten one back from him.

I opened it, expecting something awful like a sock (I mean, brothers are like that sometimes), but instead, it was a model of a bird. It was enchanted so it flew around the room, the bird had black feathers on it's head, back and wings, white feathers down it's chest and a splotch of dark read in the middle of it's chest.

I stared at it opened mouthed, I couldn't believe James had been so thoughtful. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had nicked it off my Aunt, who had lot's of magical animal figurines. But I still was touched by the present all the same. There was a tiny letter to go with it.

 _Hey Is,_

 _I just wanted to give you this to say Merry Christmas. I know we don't get on a lot of the time…_

I couldn't help but think that was an understatement,

 _But I wanted you to know that I really value you as a sister._

 _James._

I beamed at Riley, who glanced at me confusedly. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing… it's just that it has been a good christmas." I say in a happy voice.

"Ohhhhkay… You know christmas isn't over yet you flobberworm." she laughed.

Once we were dressed, the two of us raced into the great hall laughing. Then we bumped into Rory. "Hey Rory! Thanks so much for the books!" I say, hugging him.

"Thanks for the chocolate!" beamed Riley and hugged him too. I noticed he was blushing slightly.

As Rory and Riley sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I suddenly saw James at the Gryffindor table. "Listen, I've just got to do something quickly." I said to them, and ran off before they could say anything other than "What?"

When I got to the Gryffindor table, I saw James laughing at a joke Sirius had told him, who was sitting beside him. Ignoring Sirius, I ran up to James and hugged him from behind. James jumped in surprise at the sudden feel of arms around his neck. But then in another moment, I released him and ran back to the Ravenclaw table.

 _So that chapter was more for me then for the story. The small bird James gave Isabel was a Rose breasted Grosbeak, which apparently represents the healing of the heart and family dynamics._

 _Search up it's name if you want to find out more information :)_

 _This chapter symbolised what this relative has taught me, to always love your family and go through life with a smile. I would like to thank her for all she has taught me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! So this chapter is going to be about how Isabel deals with preparing for an exam. Write a review if you have any questions._

I was not in my usual state of mind. Riley, Rory and me were walking back to our common rooms, but I wasn't listening to their talk about who was going to win the Hogwarts quidditch tournament.

I wasn't much interested in Quidditch, it was just another chance for my brother to show off.

Suddenly I hear a kind of clicking noise. I shake myself out of my trance and look to see that Riley is snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Stop it." I say sharply.

"I was just checking if you hadn't lost the ability to hear." she said defensively.

"Yeah, you have been really quiet lately." Rory grinned "What's up?"

"Nothing!" I say faintly, not really listening again and already going back to thinking about the forgetfulness potion and all it's ingredients that we had used in potions, listing all the instructions in my head.

"Oh, wait… I think I know!" said Rory suddenly, grabbing my bag.

"Give it back!" I shout leaping at him. But already he has opened it and pulled out a pile of parchment crammed with my tiny writing. "What is it?" says Riley grabbing a few scrolls. Her eyes scan downwards. Then she looks at me incredulously. "Have you really taken all these notes! Blimey Isabel, I thought I was worried about the exam, But you…."

I snatch them back from Rory and Riley. "Be quiet!" I snap "These notes aren't finished yet!"

"Finished?! Issie, there's like 15 pages of them, and they're all for only one subject!" says Riley.

"Issie" said Rory kindly, "Of course we understand why you want to study this hard, but these are only first year exams, and we already know you're going to ace them."

"Don't be silly, I need to do much more study!" I say angrily, knowing deep down I might be obsessing a bit too much over it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library."

Then I leave a bemused Riley and Rory behind me. Exams are only four weeks away, and I was stressing, maybe a little bit too much. A part of me wanted to listen to Rory and maybe lay back on all the cramming I was doing.

I got to the Library and went straight to a bookshelf and grabbed about five books about Potions. I had quite a lot of notes for most of my subjects, but I wanted to brush up on Potions. I carry the heavy books to a table.

I get out my quill and ink and start to collect notes from one of the books, writing fervently. Everything is peaceful for about eight minutes, then I hear a voice from behind me. "Well hello Miss Isabel."

I turn around, my heart drops when I see who it is. Sirius walks casually over to me. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business!" I say sharply.

He bends down and sees my hastily scribbled notes. "Studying for exams eh? I'm glad I don't have to study like this, I know everything already." he says loftily.

"It's people like you, who will probably fail their exams!" I whisper shouted.

"Ohhh, no need to be rude!" says Sirius.

"Leave me alone!" I say a little bit louder. Madam Pince gives me an angry look.

"You know, you may be a little know-it-all, but when you open you mouth, some very Gryffindor words come out of your pretty face." he says with a grin.

I can feel my face go warm.

Suddenly, I have had enough, I am sick of this boy being so egotistical. I hate the way he thinks he's so cool, and I hate the way I am always distracted by him when he flicks his dark hair, or go red whenever he gives me a cheeky grin.

I stand up, grab my books and notes and storm out of the library. "Make sure you don't drop anything!" he calls after me in a shameless voice.

For once, I think I might have met someone I hate more than my brother.

 _In this chapter, you can see the dynamic between Isabel and Sirius. Sirius likes to tease Isabel, but he is also slightly intrigued by her. Isabel hates Sirius, but there are tiny signs in the chapter that she might like him a little bit. She is only eleven, so she doesn't think of anyone romantically yet, but you there is a faint ghost of what is to come in the future._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated! I just went on a short holiday, and there wasn't a lot of wifi there. But now I'm back and writing again :) The updates may be a bit slower because there are two other fanfics I'm writing. One is another story about an OC, and another one is a crossover romance between Harry Potter and the TV show Doctor who. So I'll be writing other stuff as well as this. This chapter is about Isabel meeting a girl who will be one of her best friends through hogwarts. I wonder if you can guess who it is?_

Ever since christmas, I had thought things would get a bit better between me and James, and it was, for a while, but tonight changed everything.

I walked up the corridor, reading a book on charms. I don't even notice the commotion coming up ahead. I didn't realise what was happening, until I bumped into a blonde girl. I looked up and gasped.

James and Sirius were laughing and jinxing a dark haired boy on the ground. I saw their two friends Remus and Peter trying to stop them. I raced forward to help.

"James, STOP!" Remus was saying desperately, "Leave Severus alone, we'll get in trouble."

Sirius swatted Remus away "Calm down Moony, we're not hurting him!"

"Well, not much." said James airily. "Besides, he's the one who tried to jinx us in the first place."

A pretty, green eyed girl with dark red hair came running up the corridor. "Leave Sev alone James, you prat!" she shouted running to the dark haired boy.

Finally, I have pushed my way through the watching crowd and yell "JAMES NO!"

Sirius turns around and looks at me, then he smirks slightly "Oooh, Prongs, we'd better be scared, you terrifying little sis is here!"

James turned his head and looked at me "Isabel, don't get involved, he started it!" James said loftily.

"It doesn't matter who started it, you are the ones who carried it on, it doesn't make you better than him!" I say pointing at the greasy haired boy on the ground.

As James and me argued I started to notice that the boy named Severus was slowly moving away, trying to get to his wand. It was obvious he was trying to make an escape. But to my horror, James turned and seemed to see what Severus was trying to do. He put up his wand and aimed it at Severus, and yelled the incantation for a burning hex.

Without thinking, an instinct came over me and I ran in front of where Severus was standing to protect him. I was about to cast a shield charm, but it was too late. The hex hit me in the cheek.

I gasped at the stinging pain. How could I have been so stupid?

Sirius stared at me in alarm, and Jame gaped. Then suddenly he looked angry. "Why did you have to interfere _again_ Issie?! Now I'm going to get in trouble for hexing you. You know what, sometimes I think you really are stupid!"

I knew in a way he was right, I shouldn't have dived in front of Severus. I feel the crowd of students staring at me. One tear trickles out of my eye, but not because of the pain of the burn.

I turn, and run quickly down the hall.

I realise I should go to the hospital wing to get my face healed. So I quickly wipe my eyes and calm my run down to a walk.

A few minutes later I come out of the Hospital wing with a fully healed face. I managed to come up with a story of a backfiring spell I had cast to avoid Madam Pomfrey's awkward questions.

My face no longer hurts, but my feelings do. I'm not hurt by James hitting me accidently with a jinx, it was my fault that that had happened. What my feelings had been hurt by was James calling me stupid.

Believe me, he had thrown much worse insults at me before, but that had just been teasing. He had never been serious. It was the certainty of his voice as he had said I was stupid that had damaged me. And also the fact that he was kind of right that made it worse.

I sit down on a staircase.

Then I hear a voice from behind me. "Hey, are you okay?" it sounded like a girl.

I turned around and saw that it was the red headed girl I had seen defending the boy called Severus. "Oh, I'm fine thanks." I smile.

"That jinx must of hurt, I'm sorry you got caught in the way. But it was really brave of you for protecting him." she smiled.

"Stupid, more like, I mean I should have just cast a shield charm strait away. But for some reason, this impulse just came over me to jump in front of him." I sigh.

"Nah, it wasn't stupid, it was just your Gryffindor senses coming through. The sorting hat might have put you in Ravenclaw, but you do have a good brave side to you." the girl said.

I looked up in surprise, "How did you know…"

"I was the one who smiled at you at the sorting." she grinned "I'm Lily, and I'm pretty sure your name is Isabel Potter."

I smile back. Then I stand up and we shake hands. It's nice how even though she's older than me, she's treating me like someone of her age.

"Oh, and Isabel, the thing that you're prat of a brother," Lily quickly looked at me as she said this, and I nodded to let her know that I sometimes called James worse thing than a prat in my head. "said to you, about being stupid. I'm pretty sure he didn't actually mean it. I think he just felt guilty that you got hurt when he was fighting against his enemy."

Lily's insight into what had happened definitely helped me. I nodded.

Lily and I walked back to our common rooms, talking. It was nice to see that she liked me a lot, even though she hated my brother. As we said goodbye, and I turned to walk to the Ravenclaw common room, I realised that I had just made a really good new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello. So Lily Evans is going to be a really good friend to Isabel. I would just like to ask, are you liking the direction I'm taking the story in? How do you like the characters? I have been having a christmas writing break. And this chapter is going to be quite short, but they will be longer soon :)_

 _This chapter is going to be about, yes, exams!_

Isabel stirred her forgetfulness potion carefully, out of all of her subjects, potions was the one that made her the most nervous. Riley had already finished her potion, which looked perfect. Finally Isabel sighed with relief as the exam was over.

"How do you think you went?" Riley asked me. I sighed, "I'm not really sure, I mean I know I did okay, but I have a suspicion I might have forgotten one of the ingredients. Rory snorted with laughter, "that's a surprise, why do you think it's called the forgetfulness draft."

Riley laughed, "Yeah, I swear I did something wrong too."

"Nah, your potion looked perfect!" Rory rolled his eyes.

I would have loved to relax, but we needed to go back to our common room to study for charms the next morning.

It was funny, how exams weren't as hard as I thought they would be. The pressure was bad before hand, and some people had strange studying reactions.

I remember me and Riley being woken up one night by a mysterious banging noise. We had raced down the stairs to find that there was a hysterical fifth year girl, banging her head against the desk because she was so frustrated with studying for OWL's.

When I remarked on this the next day, Rory retorted to me by reminding me of the many pages of notes he had found in my bag.

Now I was sitting in my chair, reading up on water charms, when Rory suddenly shot up out of his seat.

"What's up?" Riley asked in surprise.

" I have just forgotten everything that I've studied for with Transfiguration!" he gasped.

Me and Riley quickly comforted him, surprised at the fact that our laid back friend was suddenly freaking out.

Finally after four more days of this madness, we had sat our last exam.

As Rory and Riley were grinning and talking happily about the days of freedom, it just dawned on me that my first year at Hogwarts was drawing to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! Happy new year, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while._

 _This the last chapter of Isabel's first year! The story will change a bit in second year. I will have a few days of break on this story (three days max), just so I can work on my other two (if you want a Harry+OC story, or a doctor who Harry Potter crossover check them out :) #marketing.)_

 _Once again thanks you guys for supporting me in my writing, I love the fact that people like my ideas. Here's the chapter now;_

I put my copy of Fantastic beasts and where to find them in my trunk. I hear a voice from behind me "Isabel, you should hurry up, the feast is starting in a few minutes, and you know how hungry Rory gets!"

"Yeah, one moment!" I say "You two go on ahead!" Riley gives up and walks down the stairs. I sit down on my bed. It's funny, I'm not the sentimental type and yet here I am sitting here, like an old woman reflecting on her life. Hogwarts had changed me so much. I was going to miss being here during the summer break.

I suppose this school had given me a new sense of confidence. I had learnt to stand up to my brother and not take anything from his idiot side kick Sirius. I had made friends and had learnt so much in my lessons. Rory, Riley and I had all gotten good marks for our exams. Riley had gotten the highest in the year for potions.

Then I hear a voice from behind me "You know, I really don't think it would be good for a student from a model house like Ravenclaw to be late."

I swing my head around and see that it's the Ravenclaw ghost, the grey lady.

"Yeah, I'm going down now!" I say quickly, and close my trunk. A few minutes later I am sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Rory and Riley. The talking was deafening and I struggled to hear Rory's complaints about how we hadn't won the Quidditch cup.

But then, professor Dumbledore stood up and the talk died away. "Well, this year has come to an end. I hope you have all had filled your brains with knowledge, but I am sure that in the summer you will have enough time to empty them out again in time for next year." He said serenely.

I saw James snorting with laughter and looking at me as if to say "yeah right."

"I am afraid that before you can get to eat you wonderful dinner, you will have to listen to an old man's rambles." Dumbledore said this with a smile "I would first like to announce the winner of the house shield."

Everyone in the great hall sucked in their breath. "I would like to congratulate Slytherin and Hufflepuff, for tying in third with 350 point exactly." The Slytherins looked sour at their loss but the Hufflepuffs shrugged it off good naturedly.

"and Ravenclaw for being second with 380 points." The Ravenclaws gave a small cheer. I clapped with them, second place was pretty good. "But the overall winner is Gryffindor! With exactly 400 points!"

The Gryffindor table gave a humongous roar of triumph. I glanced over and saw that my brother and his friends were all cheering loudly. The sight didn't make me feel sick, I was pleased for them. Then I saw that near by that Lily was laughing with happiness with a few girls. She caught my eye and we grinned at each other.

After the banners had been changed to red and gold to celebrate the victory, Dumbledore began to speak again. "The last thing I will say, is thanks to all of you for a wonderful year, and all of the staff look forward to seeing you again after the holidays. Now, there are only two words that remain, 'tuck in'."

Rory began to serve himself at once as the plates filled with food. I laughed and shared a look with Riley then got myself some potatoes before Rory could hover them up too.

The dinner was wonderful, which was then followed by dessert. I chose to have my favourite one, treacle tart.

After the end of the meals Riley turned to me and said "Well, it's the end of our first year. It's sort of strange really."

"How do you mean?" Rory asked her.

"Well, for so long we were the midgets of the school, but after this year we won't be the youngest anymore." Riley said with a thoughtful expression. I got what she meant. At the beginning of these twelve months, we had been a group of 11 year olds who had no idea what the school was like and were trembling with fear. Now we knew the school like the back of our hand, we had passed our first exams and we all belonged to a house.

Rory said "You guys may think it's strange, but I think it's wonderful. Just to think, next year we can boss the little ones around like the 2nd years did to us!"

Riley rolled her eyes and started telling him off. But all I could do was smile. I hadn't just found a 2nd home at Hogwarts, I had found a 2nd family too.

 _Yay! Isabel's first year is over. This chapter may have been a bit corny but oh well. Me and Isabel will see you soon for her second year, we'll see what happens next... :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Helllloooooooo! I'm back! And so is Isabel. Get ready for her second year at Hogwarts._

 _I have been taking a bit of time to write some stuff for my other story's._

 _Things are going to be slightly different this year, Isabel has more friends and has made her mark on Hogwarts. There's also going to be a beginning of a crush on a boy in Isabel's year as well. (She'll like Sirius later.)_

 _Thanks you guys for sticking with me and liking my story!_

 _Here's the first chapter of her second year;_

 _Dear Isabel,_

 _My summer is going great thanks! Petunia isn't talking to me much, which makes me a bit sad. But I suppose I should get used to it._

 _Now Isabel, about your question about what will the homework will be like in second year. Look, you are a good friend of mine, but I have to say, shouldn't you be having a little bit of fun over the summer? Don't WORRY, the homework will be nothing you can't handle. In fact, don't start worrying until 5th year._

 _I am so nervous that OWLs are only a year away!_

 _Anyway, I hope your brother isn't driving you too crazy, have a good two weeks left of holiday, say hi to Riley from me._

 _See you at Hogwarts,_

 _Lily._

My eyes scan down the letter, and I smile. Lily was now a good friend of mine, even though she's two years older.

I read over her comment about the homework thing. I suppose I was worrying about it a little too much. Rory and Riley were constantly telling me in their letters to stop reading so much and have a little bit of fun.

Hah, you try having fun in a house was a board, egotistical teenager.

James hasn't been driving me as crazy as he had last year. He seemed to realise that even though I wasn't willing to break the underage magic rule, I wasn't going to put up with much from him.

In fact, something seemed to be bothering him actually. He was looking confused all the time and kept asking me what Lily was saying in her letters to me. I wondered why on earth he wanted to hear what Lily was saying to me when it was clear she hated him!

I put down Lily's letter, then got out a book to read.

After a few minutes I heard a tapping on the window. I turned my head and saw the family owl, Zeus.

I got up and opened the window. "Hey there." I said as he fluttered in. I untied the letter addressed to me, and gave him some owl treats.

I saw that it was Riley's hand writing and I quickly opened the note.

It was short and only said a few words.

 _Hey Issie,_

 _I'm heading up to Diagon alley with my parents tomorrow, do you want to meet there? Rory'll be there too. You told me you haven't got your books yet, we could shop for them together._

 _Riley._

I grinned as I read it. Quickly I raced down stairs into the kitchen. "Mum?" I call out. She's enchanting a knife to cut a loaf of bread for dinner, and James is sitting at the kitchen table reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Yes Isabel?" She said.

"Look, I just got a letter from Riley saying she wants to meet up in Diagon alley, and Rory's going to be there too. Could we go tomorrow?" I asked.

"You got a letter from Riley?" Said James his head sticking up.

I ignored him and watched Mum. "We could get our shopping over and done with." I suggest.

"Did you get one from Lily as well?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." I snapped.

Mum looked thoughtful, then she said "I don't see why not, your right, it would get the shopping done. Ask Riley if 11:00 is a good time for you two to meet up."

"Thanks Mum!" I say, and turn to run up the stairs.

"Wait! What did Lily say?" Yelled James "Issie?"

"She says she hopes your not driving me crazy which you are right now!" I shout back from my room.

Then I quickly right out a reply to Riley and send Zeus with the note out the window.

I smile as I think about how by this time tomorrow, I would be seeing my two best friends again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys, so as you can see, there are some starting signs that James is beginning to like Lily._

 _I really like the dynamic Isabel has with Lily. They are both good friends, and they both think James is an arrogant prat. Obviously, James will become less big headed eventually, and Lily will start to like him._

 _Here's the next chapter;_

I walk through the hole that had appeared in the brick wall. Diagon alley emerges in front of me, looking as amazing and wonderful as usual. I can't help but think of Lily, who was a muggleborn, and what it must have been like to see it for the first time.

James is swaggering behind me, he has a causal expression on his face, but it is clear he is showing off.

I look up and down the street, scanning for any sign of Rory or Riley. "Well, since they aren't here yet, we'll just stop off in flourish and Blotts to get your school books you two." Says Mum.

The three of us walk into the shop. A man comes running over. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asks, "Please don't say any of you need the invisible book of invisibility! We seem to have lost them all!"

"Uh, no we just need this list of books for a fourth year student and a second year student." Said my Mum in an amused voice.

The man looked thoroughly relieved, and happily showed us where the books we needed were.

After a few minutes, my mother, brother and I came out of the shop.

After we made a stop off at the owl emporium for some owl treats for Zeus, I finally saw a familiar face.

"Rory!" I shout, grinning and I run up to him.

He turns around in surprise, then grins at me. "Hey Issie!" He smiles.

"It's so good to see you!" I say happily.

We talk for a little bit about what we did in our holidays. My Mum and Rory's Mother starts to talk to each other in friendly voices. I can see Rory's sister Kayla staring at James with a flirty expression, but James completely ignores her.

Then Rory is ambushed from behind by a hug from a brown haired girl.

"Riley!" We both say at the same time.

Both of my friends have changed over the summer, Rory was taller and his blonde hair was a bit longer and floppier than last year, Riley was also taller and her brown hair was waiver and in a ponytail, and her fringe was parted slightly in the middle.

I was so happy to see them both.

After a bit of persuading, our parents agreed to let us go shopping on our own, as long as we kept in sight of them or James.

We went to four more stores to get the rest of our supplies.

I learnt from Rory that he had spent most of the summer being nagged by Kayla about how she wanted him to get me to persuade my brother to go on a date with her.

I immediately felt guilty and apologised to Rory, silently wishing my brother wasn't so popular with girls. I had been through a similar experience, with the fact that James had been nagging me non stop to get me to get Lily talking to him.

Riley said that she had spent her summer with her cousins in America, and that she had learnt all about magic there.

I was immensely jealous and wished I had been there and listened eagerly to Riley's talk on magic schools in America.

We were just arguing with Rory on the fact that he had thought that the only magic school that existed was Hogwarts, when I saw something strange.

A boy of fourteen with dark greasy hair was in a alley, talking in a low voice to an older boy with blonde hair.

I mimed for Riley and Rory to be quiet, they looked confused at first but then Rory saw who I was trying to listen to and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

We all listened carefully to what the two boys were saying.

"Look Lucius, I swear there's something fishy about that Potter's friend Remus." Said the greasy haired boy.

I suddenly realised it was Severus Snape.

"What do you mean?" Said the boy called Lucius.

"Well, every full moon he is 'sick' and disappears mysteriously at night." Said Severus.

"Look, I know your suspicions, but why are you so obsessed with it." Said Lucius.

"Well, wouldn't it be great if we could shame that egotistical James and his stupid friends." Said Severus imploringly.

"Your one to talk when your friends with a mud blood." Lucius sneers.

I can hear Severus making an angry remark and turning to storm out of the alley way.

I quickly grab Rory and Riley by the arms and steer them away so we aren't caught eves dropping.

Riley stares at me with wide eyes. "What's so suspicious about Remus Lupin?" She hissed "He seems perfectly nice to me!"

I feel dread crawling up my back. I didn't know what Severus suspected, but I knew it wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Well, whatever it is, Severus is going to go to a great effort to find out." Rory commented wisely.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys, look, I know I haven't updated in WEEKS._

 _I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! :(:(:(:(_

 _The thing is, with a mix of a bit of writers block, a week long holiday to my relatives batch and me feeling a bit tired and sad, my fan fic writing hasn't been going too well._

 _With Isabel, it's easier to continue then it is with my other story's. I'm just a bit stuck On a few points, but there's nothing major to worry about._

 _The fact is, I have been going through some insecurities With all of my story's. I will try and put up chapters on a more regular basis, but be prepared for some delays :(_

 _I hope you understand that I am trying to pull myself out of this writer's ditch that I have fallen in to. :(_

 _So thanks to the people who like this story and are STILL following and faving it after all this! Your support is appreciated :) I mean, Wow, 23 followers! Thank you guys so much! I appreciate you guys following, favouriting and reviewing this story!_

 _So finally, Here's the longly awaited next chapter;_

I clap loudly with Riley and Rory as the last first year, "Zabini Zack." Was sorted into Slytherin. "Will they hurry up, I'm soooooo hungry!" Moaned Rory.

"Oh be quiet, you know that was the last one." Sighed Riley, rolling her eyes.

Professor Mcgonnagall pulled the stool away and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before we eat." He said in a carrying voice, "There is one word I would like to say. Blubber." He sat down again.

"Sometimes I swear, he's off his rocker." Giggled Riley, and I nodded in agreement. But I couldn't say anymore, because Rory let out a loud cry of happiness as food appeared on our plates.

I served myself some food and chatted happily to Riley who kept grimacing, because her shoulder was being bumped repeatedly by Rory's elbow, because he was eating so fast.

After a little while, I randomly glanced at the Slytherin table, and there sat Severus Snape, who was glaring at the Gryffindor table, his greasy hair in his eyes.

I looked over to where who he was glaring at. He was looking at my brother. I was about to turn away, since this wasn't at all odd, everyone knew of Severus's hatred towards James.

But then my eyes flew back to James when I saw him holding something. He, Sirius and Remus were all staring at a piece of parchment, it was un folded, and Sirius was checking that no one was looking at them. Then his eyes locked with mine, and he motioned for James to fold up the parchment. I couldn't help but be slightly reminded of a map by the way he was folding it.

I raised one eye brow, and I was about to turn around again, when suddenly my eyes made contact with another boy at the Gryffindor table. He looked about my age, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and he had been staring at me. He turned red when he saw that he had been seen. I blushed slightly and turned back to my food.

 _Once again thank you guys for sticking with me! I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry, but they will get longer as I have more ideas._

 _Do you remember me telling you that Isabel would have her first crush on a boy? Well... You might have picked up on which boy it will be..._


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys,

I would like to thank all of you, who have read and appreciated the stuff I put up! You guys are amazing.

Unfortunately, it has been ages since I have updated.

I have now made a decision, to stop writing this, and most of my other stories

Not forever, just until I have gotten stuff under control.

My characters are important to me, but I think I need to learn a better writing style before I can do any of them justice.

This has been really fun, and you guys are great. Thanks for liking these loony stories of mine!


End file.
